When hauling items in an open truck bed, as an example, the items may occupy only a portion of the truck bed space and can move about in the truck bed during transportation. Such movement is highly undesirable as it can be destructive and dangerous. A common solution is to tie the items to the truck bed walls. Truck beds are commonly provided with brackets of all kinds and shapes on the floors and side walls. Ropes, wire, elastic cords (bungee cords) and the like are used to secure the items to the brackets.
A very common problem encountered is the failure to have access to ropes or elastic cords when there is a need for them. Elastic cords and ropes have a way of disappearing when not in use and a common complaint is not having those items in ones possession when needed and furthermore not having the right length of cord or rope for the particular securement need.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a securement device incorporated into the container (truck bed, rack or the like) so that it is always available and is furthermore adjustable in length for different job needs.